elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Fujitec elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Fujitec Elevator. Canada *Art Gallery of Ontario, Toronto ON *Yonge & Bloor Concourse, Toronto ON *800 Bathurst Street Medical Building, Toronto ON *10 Dundas Street East, Toronto ON *TIFF Bell Lightbox, Toronto ON *Brock Building, Whitby ON *1091 Gorham Street, Newmarket ON *Scarborough Centre Parking Garage, Scarborough ON *Township of Scugog, Port Perry ON *Oshawa Clinic, Oshawa ON *Vancouver International Airport, Richmond B.C. *IKEA, Richmond B.C. *Romich Centre in White Rock, Surrey B.C. *Central City Parking Deck, Surrey B.C. *Chapters Bookstores in Granville & Broadway, Vancouver B.C. *Harbour Centre, Vancouver B.C. China Hong Kong *W Hotel Hong Kong (2011) *Jat Min Chuen, Sha Tin (1982) *Manulife Financial Centre, Kwun Tong (2008) *Kowloon Commerce Centre, Kwai Chung (Tower A: 2009, Tower B: 2014) *Prosperity Tower, Central (2012) *Pahsang Industrial Building, Tuen Mun (1979) *Bold Win Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1977) *Langham Place Shopping Mall, Mong Kok (2004) *Grand Century Place, Mong Kok (1998) *Way Foong Plaza, Mong Kok *Cosmopolitan Centre, Mong KokSome have been modernized by CKP and ThyssenKrupp. *Houston Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1981) *Hong Kong Museum of Coastal Defence (2000) *Hong Kong Central Library (2001) *Additional elevators in some MTR Stations (2002-2003)Mainly founded in Tsuen Wan Line and Island Line (Elevators in Causeway Bay (Ground - Concourse) and North Point (Concourse - Platform) has been replaced to the Kone MonoSpace elevators in 2010). http://www.hkelev.com/usg_islandl.htm *Youth Square (2010) *New Government Headquarters of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People Republic of China (2011) *Legislative Council Complex (2011) *Chief Executive's Office (2011) *Electrical and Mechanical Services Department Headquarters (2005) *Century Square, Mong Kok (1998) *The Hennessy (2009) *V City (2013) *Peninsula Hotel Hong Kong *Citywalk - The Vision City, Tsuen Wan (2007) *Mikiki (2012) *East Point City, Hang Hau *Ka Shing Court, Fan Ling (1995, Ka Ming/Fai/Yeung/Yiu House) *Lee On Estate, Ma On Shan (1993, Lee Fung/Shing/Hing House) *Siu Hong Court (Phase 1), Tuen Mun (1982) *Long Ching Estate, Yuen Long (2016) *Long Shin Estate, Yuen Long (2016) *On Ting Estate *The Link Properties - Hoi Fu Shopping Centre, Mong Kok West *The Link Properties - Fortune Shopping Centre, Cheung Sha Wan Fujitec_1980_HKPH.jpg|1980s Fujitec elevators at On Ting Estate. Shanghai *The Portman Ritz Carlton Hotel Nanjing, Shanghai Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *World Hotel, Pluit (2013) Central Jakarta *Wisma 46 (1996) *Shangri-La Hotel Jakarta (1996) *Menara Batavia (1996) *Chase Plaza (1991) *Four Seasons Hotel Jakarta *Midplaza 2 (1995) *Sona Topas Tower *BRI II *BRI Central Park *BCD Tower *Ascott Jakarta *The Capital Residence *Plaza 89, Kuningan *Royal Kuningan Hotel *Millenium Hotel Sirih *Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (2015, replacement from some Hyundai service elevators) *Hayam Wuruk Plaza (some have been modernized by Sanyo Yusogi Kogyo) West Jakarta *Graha Kedoya Hospital *Harapan Kita Hospital (modernized by Louser Lift) **National Heart Center **Paviliun Sukaman *Mega Anggrek Hotel *Kirana Store Asemka Other cities *Summarecon Digital Center, Serpong, Tangerang (2014) *@Hom Platinum Gowongan Hotel, Yogyakarta (2013) *Shangri-La Hotel, Surabaya *Grand Darmo Suite, Surabaya *Luminor Hotel Jemursari, Surabaya (2015) *Te Quiero Bali Hotel, Bali (2011) Japan Hokkaido * La Vista Hotel Hakodate, Hokkaido Tōhoku Region Aomori * Dormy Inn Hirosaki Akita * Akita Art Museum *Akita Performing Arts Centre Kantō Region Tokyo *Shinagawa Station (serving Shinkansen tracks, modded in 2010) *Grand Hyatt Hotel *Narita International Airport Terminal 2 *Narita Excel Tokyu Hotel *AEON Lake Town *Tama Monorail *Otomesando Hills, Harajuku *Akiba Tolim, Akihabara *UNIQLO Ginza Chiba * Mitsui Outlet Park Gunma * Labi/Yamada Electrics Takasaki Chūbu Region Shizuoka * Atami Station (serving Transfer level to ticket concourse and to Shinkansen Platforms(7 and 8) Gifu * Dormy Inn Gifu Fukui * Fukui Station Toyama * Takaoka Station Kansai Region Osaka * Umeda Sky Building, Osaka * NHK Osaka Broadcasting Hall, Osaka * Parks Tower Osaka * Hanshin Namba Line Dome station Kyoto * Aquarium Kyoto, Kyoto *Museum of Kyoto, Kyoto *Kyoto Station Hyōgo * Himeji Station (Platforms 1→8, Shinkansen Transfer and Shinkansen Platform 11) * JR Kobe Station * JR Sannomiya station Kyushu Region Fukuoka * School Corporation Fukuoka University, Fukuoka Others *Brighton Hotel Malaysia *The Curve Shopping Mall, Kuala Lumpur *Curve NX Shopping Mall, Kuala Lumpur *eCurve Shopping Mall, Kuala Lumpur *The Royale Bintang The Curve, Kuala Lumpur *The Royale Chulan Damansara, Kuala Lumpur *First World Hotel, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Theme Park Hotel, Genting Highlands, Pahang (2011, replaced from 1971 Mitsubishi elevators) Singapore *Most Housing and Development Board (HDB) flats in Singapore (1972-present) *The Pinnacle @ Duxton (2009) *SkyVille @ Dawson *Resort World Sentosa (2010) *Clementi Mall, Clementi (2011) *Wheelock Place (1994) *Far East Plaza (Scotts Road) *OG Orchard *Plaza Singapura (1998) *Khoo Teck Phuat Hospital, Yishun (2010) *Tiong Bahru Plaza *Tanjong Pagar Plaza *Heartland Mall, Kovan *The Verge (Tekka Mall) *Century Square *Causeway Point, Woodlands *National Library *HDB Hub, Toa Payoh *Evershine and Century Complex *Keck Seng Tower *Conrad Singapore *Courts Megastore, Tampines Retail Centre (2006) *City Square Mall, Farrer Park (2009) *The Star Vista, Bouna Vista (2012) *Singapore Island Country Club *Tan Tock Seng Hospital *Geylang Serai Market and Food Centre *Joo Chiat Mall *Marina Bay Link Mall *St. Regis Singapore *The Sail *Kepple Tat Lee Bank Head Office *OUB Centre *Biopolis *Alexia *Cambridge Industrial Trust *Hotel Royal @ Queens *Marina South PierBetween Exits A and B of Marina South Pier MRT. Not to be confused as Marina South Pier MRT. *Sengkang Community Club Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok *Ruam Thanu Thai Building *Children Hospital Bangkok *Bangkok Hospital Chinatown *Pantip Plaza Pratunam *Rama 9 Hospital Southern Bangkok *Crowne Plaza Bangkok Lumpini Park *Ramaland Building *Prima Sathorn *Rembrandt Hotel *Lerdsin Hospital **33 Years Anniversary Building **Songsoem Borikarn Building *Chulalongkorn University **Prajadhipok-Rambaibarni Building Southern Thonburi *Kasemrad Hospital Bangkae *Bangmod Hospital United Kingdom *HSBC Headquarters, Canary Wharf, London *St. Pancras International Railway Station (Platforms 1-4, 2-3, and 11-13), London *Beaver House (Royal Bank of Scotland), London *Hilton London Heathrow, London *Intu Lakeside, Thurrock, Essex *The Peacocks, Woking, Surrey United States *Millenium Broadway Hotel, New York, NY *The Hampton Inn - Times Square South, New York, NY *Zara store - Roosevelt Field Mall, Garden City, NY *Four Seasons, New York, NY *John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City, NY *Washington Convention Center, Washington, D.C. *Hilton Union Square - Tower 2, San Fransisco, CA *Crowne Plaza Executive Tower, Foster City, CA *Westside Pavilion, West Los Angeles, CA *Neiman Marcus, Chicago, IL *Westin Copley Place, Boston, MA *Boston Harbor Hotel at Rowes Wharf, Boston, MA *Hyatt Boston Logan International Airport, Boston, MA *Bank of America Building, Plano, TX *Galleria Mall, Dallas, TX *IMAX Theater, Dallas, TX *Magnolia Hotel, Houston, TX *Sam Houston Hotel, Houston, TX *McCarran Clark County International Airport, Las Vegas, NV *Marriott Hotel, Tampa, FL *Chevy Chase Bank I & II, Bethesda, MD *Sheraton Seattle Downtown Hotel, Seattle, WA Other countries *The Imperial Parliament Building of Germany (Reichstag), Berlin, Germany Notes and references Fujitec